


без названия

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Драббл, написанный 25 января 2013 года.
Relationships: Dean O'Gorman/Aidan Turner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael/gifts), [beautiful dance whore.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beautiful+dance+whore.).



> Драббл, написанный 25 января 2013 года.

Я стою посреди улицы, уставившись на другую сторону. Сегодня тепло, я одет в футболку с забавными рапторами и джинсы, в которых мне немного жарко.  
Я стою и смотрю на Него. Разумеется, он меня не видит. Он увлеченно говорит по телефону, забавно морща нос и то и дело сводя брови - о чем то важном. Он стоит на самом краю тротуара и оглядывается по сторонам - хочет перейти в неположенном месте. Я усмехаюсь. Терпения ему никогда не доставало. Он поднимает взгляд. Он замечает меня. И смотрит в глаза.  
Эйдан.  
Я скучал.  
Его кудряшки так смешно падают на лицо и я вспоминаю как сам судорожно хватался за них, запускал в них пальцы, когда его губы целовали мои плечи и шею, а руки жадно гладили спину. Мои уши горят.  
Эйдан.  
Он не отрывает от меня взгляда своих темных глаз целую вечность и я неизбежно начинаю тонуть в них. Так же, как когда он окидывал меня пожирающим собственническим взглядом казалось бы годы назад. Меня бросает в дрожь.  
Эйдан.  
Он разрывает этот бесконечно долгий контакт и я не могу не вздохнуть разочарованно, хоть и знаю: сейчас он подойдет. Быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, он перебегает дорогу и эти мгновения кажутся вечностью. Он уже совсем рядом, а мне кажется, что с меня сошел седьмой пот.  
Эйдан.  
\- Дин. - Он легко касается моей руки и улыбается, заглядывая мне в глаза. - Я скучал.


End file.
